


Mr. Drake

by SDTS



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDTS/pseuds/SDTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Drake has been a family friend for as long as you can remember - and you've had a crush on him for just as long. Finally, you decide you are going to act on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

            You are going to seduce Sam Drake.

            You had decided on this exactly one week ago when your family decided to go to Sam’s beach house for a summer vacation. Your family had been friends with the Drakes for as long as you could remember. It wasn’t unusual for your family to go to Sam’s beach house or to meet up with Nate and his wife, Elena, somewhere else for a short trip.

            What was different this time was that you were finally going to get what you wanted. You weren’t going to stop yourself from going after Sam any longer. You had kept talking yourself out of it for various reasons. First, there was the age difference. With Sam being older than you, you had been hesitant to make a move on him. Secondly, there was the fact he was a family friend. Thirdly, there was the little problem that he had never looked at you in that way before.

            But you were sick of holding back. You had been lusting for Sam for way too long. How many times had you touched yourself to the thought of him throughout your years at college? Each time you would see him, it felt as if you were pulled into his orbit. It was impossible not to dwell on what it would be like if he finally touched you or finally kissed you.

            You had told yourself once you finished college, you had to take the shot at getting to be with him. You couldn’t put it off any longer. You owed it to yourself to try.

            So it was with this in mind that you feigned a migraine the day your parents were going to the next town over for the day. They wouldn’t be back until tomorrow morning. This gave you the entire day alone with Sam, who was researching something in his small library.

            You tiptoe towards the library, trying to calm your nerves. You have no idea how this is going to go. You are expecting Sam to think you have lost your mind. Are you prepared to deal with the fallout if this doesn’t work? You push the thought from your mind before you get too nervous.

            You stop in front of the library door, which is ajar. You knock once – no answer. Then you knock again and peek inside. Sam is standing up but is leaning forward with his hands on the desk. There are notebooks and old books open in front of him. He is clearly focused and hasn’t heard you knocking.

            “Mr. Drake?” You say and he looks up and blinks in surprise.

            “Oh, hey, sorry. Didn’t hear you there,” Sam says and closes the journal in front of him, “How is your head?”

            “Okay. I just got bored of lying in bed.”

            “Really isn’t any more exciting in here.” Sam remarks as you go over to him.

            Up this close, you can smell his cologne and cigarettes. His fingers are drumming against the desk, indicating he hasn’t smoked in about thirty minutes and is craving a one. He is wearing a button up black shirt. The collar covers half of the bird tattoo that is on his neck. He has a thin layer of stubble, probably because he forgets to shave when he is engrossed in a project.

            As you take all of this in, he looks over at you. You can see flecks of gold in his brown eyes and look down at the papers, pretending to be interested.

            “What is this stuff?” You ask.

            “So far, nothing. I think I have a book in one of the piles here that can help though.”

            He moves towards one of the rows of books. You have no idea how he can make sense of the system in this room. The books look as if they are thrown around chaotically with no rhyme or reason behind them.

            You trail after him down one of the rows of books. Sam is running his fingers down along the spines of them, reading the names. His lips barely move as he reads them quietly. Yet there is something in that movement that spurns you forward.

            You pretend to look at one of the titles. Your arms brush against each other as you reach for one.

            “What’s this one?”

            Sam’s gaze flicks up to it, “Nothing relevant to what we need.”

            “I don’t think I’ve ever been in here,” You say, trying to break his concentration, “Doesn’t seem very organized.”

            He glances over at you and smiles, “Hey, it’s totally organized. To me, anyway.”

            You grab one of the books and turn so that your breasts rub against his arm. So totally obvious and more than cliché but you know what Sam is like when he is focused on one of his projects. Yet he doesn’t seem to notice that. He turns around and looks at the other shelf.

            Okay, so this isn’t going as planned. You had been planning a sort of slow seduction but Sam is oblivious as a rock. For a man who seemingly has a different girlfriend every time you see him, he sure doesn’t pick up on hints.

            You decide you are just going to have to go for it. You reach out and grab his hand as he reaches for a book. Your fingers entwine with his and you try to lean over to kiss him.

            Sam yanks his arm away from you and is shaking his head, “No. No. I know what you’re doing. I’m not that stupid.”

            You try to ignore the fact your heart is racing, “You don’t have to lurch backwards. I’m not some swamp monster.”

            “I’m not saying you are,” Sam says and puts the book back in the shelf, “But whatever you want, we can’t do it.”

            “Well, why not?” You say, crossing your arms.

            “Because!” Sam is stumbling over his words now, the first indication that you might be affecting him, “Because. I’m older than you. I’m a family friend. It’s wrong.”

            You were expecting three reasons but you only were told two. The final reason – that he doesn’t think about you in that way – has not been spoken. Something about the fact he didn’t tell you that makes you take a step towards him.

            Sam doesn’t move. He has gone very still. Your hands are on his waist and your heart feels as if it is in your throat.

            “No one has to know,” You whisper to him, “It can be our secret.”

            Sam moves his hands as if to push them away but instead his hands are resting on your arms. He looks as if he is struggling with this. Could it be he wants you as much as you want him too?

            “It’s wrong.” He says again, as if that is the only defensive he has against you trying to seduce him.

            “Why?” You say and you are leaning towards him – so close that your lips are almost touching.

            “I told you – I’m older than you,” You can feel his breath on your lips and you know if you just stood a little on the toes of your feet you would be kissing him, “I shouldn’t…”

            Then your lips are on his. For a few seconds, Sam does nothing. He doesn’t push you away but he doesn’t kiss you back either. Then, it is as if his will crumbles and suddenly he is kissing you back.

            You are pinned back against the row of books. Sam’s hands are cupping your face as he kisses you. You open your mouth, allowing his tongue to meet yours. The kiss is deep and is making you head swim. If it weren’t for the fact you were pinned between Sam and the books, you would be worried your knees would give out.

            When the kiss ends, both of you are breathless. Sam is looking at you, studying your face. You are still worried he is going to back out. He grazes your cheek softly with his thumb as he looks at you.

            “I know it’s wrong,” You finally say, finding your voice, “But I’ve wanted this for so long, Mr. Drake, I –”

            “Don’t, don’t,” He mumbles and then he is kissing you again, “Don’t.”

            Your arms go around his neck as you press your body against his. His kisses taste like cigarettes, like how you have imagined they would taste. Then his lips are dragging down your neck and kissing the skin there. You close your eyes, losing yourself to the sensation of finally having Sam touching you.

            “This is a bad secret,” Sam mumbles against your skin, “This is a bad fucking idea.”

            “Are you going to stop?” You ask him.

            “No because I’m a sucker for bad fucking ideas.” Sam mumbles as his lips crush yours again.

            Your hands are fumbling with his belt, dropping it to the floor and then unzipping his pants. Sam is watching your hands intently and when you go to your knees, you can hear him curse softly but he doesn’t stop you.

            The sight of his dick makes you dizzy only because you have daydreamed about this for so long. He is thick and warm and when you finally drag your tongue from the head of his dick down to the base, you feel as if you are going to faint on the spot.

            Sam lets out a grunt as you do this and you look up at him and ask, “Have you thought about this?”

            He laughs shakily as your tongue swirls across the tip of his cock, “Y-yes.”

            Your lips wrap around the head of his dick and you lose yourself over to the taste of him in your mouth. The fact you are finally sucking his cock, hearing him breathe heavily from everything you do with your tongue, has you soaking wet.

            His cock stretches your mouth and fills it up. He is so thick that you aren’t sure if you can get him all in your mouth but you want to. Placing your hands on his hips, you try to take as much of Sam’s cock as you can.

            He groans and rolls his head back as you fill your mouth up with his dick. Then you swirl your tongue around it. His cock is throbbing in your mouth. If you had your way, you would spend hours sucking him off.

            “Jesus,” He groans, “Where did you learn that?”

            His cock slips out of your mouth with a soft popping noise and you look up at him, “No good?”

            “No, I mean – yes. It’s very good. It’s very fucking good,” He says and then his fingers are running through your hair, his eyes softening as he looks at you, “You look beautiful.”

            “You’re only saying that because I have your cock in my mouth.”

            He grins at you and leans over a little, running his thumb over your lips, “You have a dirty mouth.”

            “What are you going to do about it?” You remark as you jerk off his cock.

            “I’m going to fuck you.”

            “Yeah?” You prod him, jerking his cock off which is slippery from your spit and his pre-cum, “Are you sure? You seemed nervous before.”

            Sam looks down at you as you put the head of his dick against your lips, still jerking him off. He seems entranced by you – by all of it. The fact you two are doing this, the fact you two both know it is wrong and the fact you are doing it in his office.

            “I’m not nervous now,” He replies, “I think I’m starting to accept the fact that I’ve made another bad decision.”

            “Might as well see it through then, right?”

            He nods and then he is grabbing your hand, pulling you to your feet. He wraps one arm around your waist and the two of you are kissing again, stumbling towards his desk.

            You hit the back of it as Sam is pulling off your shorts. They hit the floor at the same time his do. Then he lifts you up so your ass is just dangling off the edge of the desk. The papers and journals are forgotten and pushed to the floor.

            His fingers are slipping inside of you before you can even say anything. You moan in surprise, closing your eyes as he starts to finger fuck you.

            “You’re so wet,” His voice is strained, “You got that wet from sucking me off?”

            “I’m this wet anytime I’m around you.” You whisper.

            You can hear Sam breathing hard as his fingers are buried deep inside of you before he replies, “How long has that been going on for?”

            “Too long.” You moan as he inserts another finger.

            “Better not keep you waiting then.”

            You open your eyes when he pulls out his fingers. You watch him dizzily as he licks them clean, tasting you. Then he puts his fingers in your mouth and you suck on them as well. Sam’s eyes are wide as you do this.

            Muffled by his fingers, you ask, “Are you going to fuck me, Mr. Drake?”

            “Sam. You should call me Sam now.”

            “Only when we’re fucking?”

            His breath catches at the promise of this happening more than once before he goes, “Yes. Probably best if you only do it then.”

            You pull him forward and kiss him as he finally, finally starts to enter you. You hold onto him as your pussy swallows up his cock. You are soaking wet and he enters you easily even though he is so thick.

            Sam lets out a groan in your ear as you take his dick, wrapping your legs around his waist. When he is all the way inside you, you arch your back and let out a sigh. For these few seconds, the only thing you can focus on is that you are finally fucking him. All those years of waiting…

            Then he starts to move inside of you. At first Sam goes slowly, almost as if he still can’t believe what the two of you are doing. You tilt your face down so you two are looking at each other.

            “This is wrong,” Sam mumbles before he buries his face in your neck, biting and kissing you there, “Have I mentioned that?”

            “So often that I’m starting to think that you like it.” You manage to say before he thrusts hard inside of you, causing you to moan.

            You feel him grin against your skin, confirming it, and then he starts to fuck you vigorously. He slides his cock out of you completely before ramming it inside of you. Each thrust sends waves of pleasures over you. You are clinging to him. The desk is rocking underneath you almost as if it will break.

            You can’t help it – you are moaning his name over and over again with each thrust. Your fingers dig into the fabric of his shirt and you grab his shoulders. You try to move your hips so you can take his dick more with each thrust inside of you.

            “Do-don’t stop,” You say with a ragged breath, “Please, Mr. Drake.”

            He slams into you and you can hear your skin smacking together from the force of it, “I said to call me Sam.”

            You want to say it is a force of habit but you keep going, “What if I want to call you Mr. Drake?”

            Sam groans at this and starts to fuck you harder. You hold onto him and bury you face in his neck as he fucks you on the desk. All you can do is cling to him as he fucks you like this. His dick is buried deep inside of you and you can feel yourself about to lose control.

            “Fuck me, Mr. Drake,” You whisper in his ear, knowing that it is driving him crazy every time you say it, “Please. Please, I’ve wanted it for so long.”

            “You’re going to make me cum.” He groans as you bounce on his dick.

            You turn his face to yours and you are kissing again. Your tongues are pressing together as you kiss. The kiss is feverish and hungry and you know you are going to cum. Sam seems to sense this by the way you are shaking because he presses his forehead against yours.

            “Cum for me, princess.” He says softly and his lips brush against yours with every syllable.

            Then you are cumming. Your orgasm rolls through you as you cling to him, moaning his name over and over again. Your hips are bucking as you try to milk his cock. Your eyes flutter closed and you roll your head back, gasping. The orgasm is so intense that you feel as if you might faint.

            Sam slams into you and then he is cumming too. You can feel him shooting inside of you, filling you up with his load that you have wanted for years. Your hands grab his ass, forcing him to stay inside you as he cums.         

            The two of you come down from your orgasms together. You are both out of breath as you slowly lower your legs, which feel like jelly. Sam is blinking a lot as if he is coming out of a daze.

            Sam laughs a little and runs his hand over his face, “Jesus, what are we doing?”

            You yank on his shirt, pulling him towards you for another kiss, “This is definitely out little secret, Mr. Drake.”

            Then you two are kissing again and this time you don’t have to worry about Sam saying no.


	2. Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been three days since you have been with Sam. Even though it is past midnight and the beach house is full of guests, you can't stop yourself from sneaking into his room...

            It has been three days since you seduced Sam Drake.

            In those three days, you haven’t gotten a moment alone with him. It complicated things that your parents had invited family friends over to crash at Sam’s beach house. It wasn’t as if Sam was going to say no. The beach house was large and he was too nice not to offer it to people he was close to. It was normal for everyone to come to his beach house in the summer.

            With the house swarming with a bunch of new people, even you had been hesitant to make a move. Yet each second you couldn’t be near him felt like pure torture. The times you were around him, he acted as if the two of you hadn’t done a thing together. You couldn’t decide which one was worse.

            But tonight you have decided that you are going to change things up. Everyone is asleep. Sure, Sam’s room is just down the hallway from your parents. But you don’t care. The more you lay here in bed, the warmer it feels. You have kicked the covers off. You have tossed and turned for what feels like hours. Yet the only thing you can think of is Sam being inside you and kissing you.

            Throwing caution to the wind, you slip out of bed and into the hallway. Your parents room is across from yours and is dark. You slink down towards Sam’s room. There is no light from underneath the door. It is past midnight and he is probably sleeping. The guests are all on the other side of the house.

            Holding your breath, you turn the handle of the door quietly and step inside his bedroom. Shutting and locking the door behind you, you look around. Sam is fast asleep. He has thrown the sheets off and is wearing only sweatpants. The curtains on the balcony windows are still open, allowing the moonlight to illuminate the room. You can hear the ocean in the distance.

            You tiptoe over to him. The garbage can next to his bed is filled with cigarette butts. He has been chain smoking again which you know means that he has something on his mind. You hope that it is you.

            You get into bed next to him. Sam’s body is warm and familiar to you. You have admired him for years. As you look at him, images flash across your mind. The way he felt inside you. The way his lips felt on yours.

            Letting out a shaky breath, you lean forward and press your lips against his. At first, Sam doesn’t do anything. But when your hands run along his bare chest, he makes a mumbling noise and turns his head.

            You are kissing down his neck when Sam finally opens his eyes. He is groggy with sleep and mumbles your name, sounding confused.

            “Hi.” You whisper.

            “Hi,” He whispers back and then rubs his eyes, looking around the room, “What time is it?”

            “Past midnight.”

            He turns to look at you, “What are you doing in here?”

            Your heart is pounding in your chest. Strange how even though the two of you already had sex that you are still nervous he is going to change his mind about you.

            “I wanted to see you.”

            Sam smiles a little, “You saw me all day today. Remember? We got suckered into that BBQ out back and I had to help that kid build a sandcastle.”

            “Yeah, but,” You stumble over your words, “I wanted to see you alone.”

            He doesn’t reply and is just looking at you. You suddenly feel embarrassed. The confidence you had coming in earlier is fading.

            “Do you want me to go?” You ask him, afraid of the answer.

            Sam’s hand comes to your face and cups it softly. He runs his thumb over your cheek. The touch is minor but it sends goose bumps across your skin. Up this close, you can see that he didn’t shave this morning. He has dark circles underneath his eyes, as if he hasn’t been sleeping. You can smell the scent of cigarettes off of him but it is comforting.

            “Well,” He finally replies, “I probably should ask you to go.”

            You feel as if your heart has dropped out of your stomach. Somehow, it had been easier throwing yourself at Sam the other day in the office. Coming in here like this, completely addicted to his touch and craving more only to be rejected was almost too much.

            You pull away from him but Sam’s arm is around your waist, holding you in place.

            Then he whispers, “But I think we established the other day how terrible I am at making proper and sound decisions.”

            His fingers are tilting your face up to his and then finally, thankfully, his lips are on yours. Your mouth opens for him as you wrap your arms around his neck to pull him closer. The taste of cigarettes from his kisses is what you have been craving and it is all you can do not to push him down and fuck him right on the spot.

            When the kiss ends, you glare at him, “You scared me. I thought you didn’t want me anymore.”

            Sam lets out a dry laugh, “Are you kidding? I haven’t – I haven’t been able to sleep since it happened. I just keep seeing it in my head over and over again. But while I’m glad you came here, we can’t do anything. Not here.”

            “Why not?” You frown.

            “Uh, because your parents are just down the hall. The guest rooms are all full. It wouldn’t be smart.”

            “You said yourself you aren’t smart.”

            “Okay, I don’t think I went that far.” He says but he is smiling and running his fingers down your arm.

            “I’m very good at being quiet.” You whisper before you roll on top of him and straddle him.

            Sam takes a sharp breath at the fact you are straddling him. You are only wearing a large t-shirt and underwear and he seems to be drinking in the sight of you like this. You run your hands down his chest, marveling at how in shape he is.

            “Are you?” Sam says although his voice is already strained, “Good at secrets and being quiet. I’ll remember that. Still think it is a bad idea.”

            “But I can feel how hard you are, Mr. Drake.” You whisper.

            His breath catches at you calling him this – his weak point, and before you can say anything else, he is sitting up. You practically fall off of him back onto the bed. Confused, you look at him. Maybe you made him angry.

            “Come here.” He says gruffly and he is yanking you towards him.

            His lips are crushing yours and you welcome it. In the silence of the house, your breathing seems too loud. Sam mumbling your name in your ear in between kissing you seems to be ear shattering. There is no way someone won’t hear the two of you, you think, but the thought isn’t enough to stop you.

            “Have you really been thinking about me?” You ask in between the kissing.

            “Yes, god help me, I have been,” Sam says as you are pulling your t-shirt off and tossing it to the floor, “I can’t stop thinking about you.”

            You are underneath him now as his hands run down your body. You are breathing hard, taking in shuddering breaths as he cups your breasts and starts to suck on your nipples. Your fingers are in his hair as you feel his tongue brush across them.

            Muffled by your skin, Sam goes, “I couldn’t stop thinking about throwing you down on the beach earlier and just having you on the spot. Feeling you against me, feeling you wrapped around me…”

            He looks up at you then and there is no confusing the lust in his eyes this time. Your heart is hammering in your chest as you meet his gaze.

            “What else did you think about?” You whisper.

            “I thought about how we both know this is a bad idea but how that doesn’t seem to stop us,” He pauses and then goes, “And I thought about what you taste like.”

            “Guess you better find out.”

            That is all Sam has to hear. He is pulling off your underwear and shoving a pillow underneath your ass to boost you up. Then you can feel him breathing near your pussy, can feel the air hitting you as he slowly slides his index finger along your slit.

            You are soaking wet – have been soaking wet – and you can see him smiling in the moonlight as he teases you with his finger.

            “Do I have a pretty pussy, Mr. Drake?”

            “Very pretty.” He confirms and then his tongue is running down your slit.

            You close your eyes and try not to make any noise as Sam’s tongue slips into your hole. His fingers are gripping your thighs as he eats you out. His tongue laps at your wetness before flicking across your clit.

            You are trying to be as quiet as possible but it is difficult. You let out a whimper as Sam’s tongue keeps flicking across your clit. When you let out a stifled moan, Sam moves his face away.

            “Princess, you can’t make any noise.” He whispers up to you.

            “Sorry. I’m trying.”

            He looks around the bed before grabbing your underwear and holds them out to you. Your brain is too muddled from the pleasure he had been giving you for you to figure out what he is trying to tell you. Sam smiles and reaches up. You understand what he is telling you and open your mouth. He places your panties in your mouth and you clamp down on them.

            Then his face is against your pussy and his tongue is back, flickering and sucking on your clit. You make small noises against your underwear as you arch your back. You know you are grinding your pussy against Sam’s face but he doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, he seems to like it from the way he is working you over.

            One of your hands are gripping the bed as your other hand grabs Sam’s hair. Your mouth is stuffed with your underwear and your eyes are tightly shut as you can feel your orgasm mounting. There is something so forbidden about all of this – Sam, the older family friend, eating you out with a house full of people as you have to be quiet – that adds an extra element that makes it all more delicious.

            And then you are cumming. Your hips are bucking as you cum. Sam is holding onto your waist as he laps at your pussy, tasting you feverishly. Your head rolls back and all you can focus on is how fucking good you feel. You have never cum from a guy eating you out before. Most of the time, they had no idea what they were doing. Clearly, Sam does.

            Then you are laying against the bed, gasping for breath. Sam is climbing on top of you. He pulls your underwear out of your mouth and is kissing you. He tastes like you as your tongues meet.

            “Will you fuck me?” You ask him, pleasing, “Please, Mr. Drake, will you fuck me?”

            He is taking off his sweatpants and his underwear, kicking them off the bed as you lay down among the pillows. His lips are dragging across your shoulder up to your neck.

            “I’ll be quiet,” You whisper in his ear, “You can cover my mouth, you can do whatever you want, just please, Mr. Drake, please –”

            “You don’t have to beg,” He says to you, pressing his forehead against yours so your lips are barely touching, “I’ll give you whatever you want, princess.”

            Then he is entering you. You let out a small gasp as he fills up your pussy, which has been aching for him since the first time you two were together three days ago. Sam buries his face in your neck and makes a muffled noise of pleasure as he goes all the way inside you.

            When he is fully in you, the two of you don’t move. You wrap your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist, curling against him. His skin is hot to the touch, almost feverish as your lips find each other’s and kiss.

            Then Sam starts to move inside of you. Slowly, at first, as if he wants to take his time. His dick feels so good inside of you that it is all you can do not to beg him to fuck you harder.

            “Jesus, you feel so good.” Sam says to you as he pulls out and then goes all the way back in.

            “That’s because I was meant to be taking your cock.” You whisper in his ear and he lets out a strangled moan.

            “Is that right?” He says back shakily.

            “This is what we are supposed to be doing, you and I. We’re supposed to be together, Mr. Drake.”

            At this, Sam lets out a low laugh and a small shake of his head, “You’re nothing but bad news for me, do you know that?”

            He looks at you now and his fingertips are trailing over your lips as he pumps inside of you. You are pressed together so tightly that your hips are touching when he is fully inside of you.

            “More, please.” You whisper against his fingertips.

            His resolve crumbles and he instantly starts to move faster and deeper inside of you. He moves his hands so that your legs are resting on his shoulders, forcing you take all of him each time he moves. This angle and the fact you two are as close as you can get has you let out a moan.

            Sam’s hand is over your mouth instantly, trying to shut you up as he fucks you. You know you have to be quiet but it is so hard when he feels so good. You move your lips so that Sam’s fingers are in your mouth. He grunts as he watches his fingers slip inside your mouth.

            “You’re beautiful, do you know that?” Sam grunts as he fucks you.

            Around his fingers, you reply with, “You only say that when I’m taking your dick.”

            He laughs quietly at this, “I can’t exactly tell you in front of everyone.”

            “You’re smarter than you look – you can figure out a way.” You tease him before you suck on his fingers.

            Sam is thrusting into you hard and fast now. His hands have moved out of your mouth and you are holding onto them above your head as he fucks you practically into the mattress.

            You are curled around him as your legs slip off of his shoulders and back around his waist. Everything else has melted away – the concern of your parents hearing you getting fucked by the family friend has muted itself in the background. The only thing you can focus on is being this close to Sam as his cock is deep inside of you.

            “Mr. Drake – I’m going to…” You whisper.

            His fingers tighten around yours and then you are both cumming together. You hold onto his hands as you thrust your hips against him, trying to get his cock as deep as it can go. Sam has buried his face in your neck. You can hear him moaning. You can feel him shooting inside of you as you rock your hips against his cock.

            Your own orgasm is just as intense as the last one. You are biting your bottom lip hard as your head rolls back. It is so hard not to make any noise yet it somehow makes it even more intense. Your body shudders against Sam as the two of you cum together, as silently as you can.

            And then Sam pulls out of you, rolling over on his back. The two of you are trying to catch your breath. Your fingers are curled around his. For a minute or so, the two of you are quiet, waiting to see if someone is going to knock on the door.

            But nothing happens. The house is as silent as ever. Sam turns onto his side and props himself up to look at you.

            “I know,” You say to him, “I can’t stay.”

            “I wish you could though.” Sam says honestly.

            You sit up, making sure your limbs will cooperate with you before you slid off the bed and grab your t-shirt and underwear. You change into them quickly and turn back to look at Sam.

            He has yanked his sweatpants back on and comes over to you, pulling you in for a kiss. As much as you want to stay with him, you know he is right. It is too risky. Even so, the kiss lingers and his hand goes to the back of your neck as you open your mouth.

            Sam pulls away from you and is smiling, “Ah, nope. No. Or you’ll never get back to bed.”

            “Okay, okay. I’m going.” You say, holding your hands up as if you are innocent.

            “Good-night.” He says to you.

            You say good-night as well and head towards the door. Before you leave, you glance back at him, looking fuckable as ever just in those sweatpants. Then you wink at him and slink back into the hallway, leaving your secret behind you.


	3. Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the end of summer. You have been with Sam for a couple of weeks but with fall coming up, you aren't sure what is going to happen. In any case, Sam is throwing a party at his beach house. Not content to waste time you could be spending with him, however, you are eager to make a move anyway.

            “You look beautiful.” Sam Drake whispers in your ear as he leans over to grab a flute of champagne of the table.

            “Wow, look at that,” You whisper back and smile at him sweetly, “You figure out how to compliment me in a social setting.”

            He turns his face slightly away from you to try to hide his smile. You take a sip of your own champagne and look around the room. No one is looking over at the two of you which is how you like it.

            It is the end of summer which meant it is Sam’s big beach house party. Your parents have everyone in the area over. Sam has his friends over as well. The house is brimming with people but even so, you still can only focus on Sam.

            In the two weeks that you two have been sleeping together, you have somehow found a way to have Sam in almost every area of his beach house. The fact that you are going home in a couple of days is not lost on either of you. With summer winding down, what will happen in the fall? Sam travels a lot for work and the two of you don’t know what the future will bring especially with the age difference and the fact he is a family friend.

            Even so, you refuse to think about that tonight. Sam is here and he is yours. For the moment, that is the only thing that you are concerned about.

            “I think I nailed it, right?” Sam says quietly in your ear as the two of you look across the large living room.

            People are mingling but are mostly drunk. It is past midnight and everyone has loosened up. Music is blaring and some older people are trying to dance in one corner. It is comical and you try to stifle your laughter.

            Sam follows your gaze and pretends to be offended, “Hey, be nice. That could be me one day.”

            “Oh, no way. I won’t allow you to do that to yourself.” You say with a laugh.

            He smiles and your heart skips a beat at the sight. You want to reach out and touch him but you know that you can’t. You can feel the heat off his body and your fingers itch to reach out and pull him towards you.

            Then someone stumbles over to the two of you, breaking the moment. The woman is drunk and tottering on high heels a bit out of her league.

            “Sam, so lovely to see you. You know that I love your parties!” The woman trills a bit too loudly.

            Sam, kind as ever, goes, “Thank you. It’s really great seeing you again.”

            “I heard you are single,” The woman slurs, putting one hand on his shoulder – although you aren’t sure if she is flirting or trying to steady herself - “How is that possible? Such a lovely man as yourself.”

            He glances at you very quickly and you look away. You want to tell the woman that you are with him, that he is all yours, and the other day the two of you fucked on the living room couch when the house was empty. But you take a sip of your champagne instead.

            Sam mumbles something in reply and the woman goes, “You should come dance with me! Please!”

            Talk about throwing yourself at someone. You force a smile on your face and then cut through the small crowd before you step out on the patio. The ocean is in front of you, dark and foreboding. It isn’t as if you think Sam is really going to flirt back with that woman. But it still makes you feel weird that you have to keep things hidden like this.

            Telling yourself that you are losing it, you take your shoes off and walk down the steps to the beach. The sand is cold against your toes. There is a bonfire near the water which you don’t feel like going to. You wonder how far you can go for a walk before your parents grow concerned.

            “Hey, there you are.”

            You turn around and see Sam walking over to you. He has shrugged off the woman and gently grabs your arm, guiding you to the side of the house. There is a breeze rolling off of the surf and you can smell the salt water from here.

            “Are you okay?”

            “I’m fine,” You tell him, “Seriously. Just sort of weird watching a woman flirt with you.”

            “I didn’t know who she was. The entire time,” He is pulling a cigarette out of his pocket now, “She’s talking to me like I know her or something,” The cigarette rests in his mouth as he pulls out his silver lighter and flicks it twice until the flame bursts into the darkness, “I was more concerned that she was going to fall over in those heels.”

            You laugh at this as the tip of Sam’s cigarette glows. He takes a long drag off of it and tilts his face to one side, blowing the smoke away from you.

            “How did you shake her?”

            “Told her I had to get more ice for the guests.”

            “You don’t seem like you like this party too much.” You remark.

            He turns his face back to look at you, “This year, I’m a little more preoccupied.”

            You can feel your face flush and then you lean forward and pluck his cigarette out of his fingers, “Let me try.”

            Sam protests as you put the cigarette in between your lips. You pout a little as you suck on the end of it. Sam’s protests feebly die on his lips as he watches you. Your lips open a little as you blow the smoke into his face.

            “This tastes disgusting.” You reply.

            “You’re such a liar,” He grins, “That isn’t your first time trying a cigarette.”

            Pretending to be offended, you hold the smoke out of his reach, “Are you saying that I am lying, Mr. Drake?”

            He puts one hand on the side of the house, next to your face and moves close to you. You can feel that he is already hard as his groin presses against your thigh. You are inches away from touching again. You can feel his breath on your lips as he takes the cigarette out of your hand and puts it back in your mouth.

            “I might be suggesting that you are indeed lying.” He whispers to you and his voice is taunt.

            You two are so close that if anyone wandered to the side of the house, it would be hard to explain just what is going on. There is a sudden noise as a group of people come down the patio stairs. Sam lowers his hand and instead puffs on his cigarette. The group runs toward the bonfire.

            You exhale slowly. Better to go inside before –

            But Sam turns to face you, takes the cigarette out of his mouth, and then is kissing you. His mouth tastes like cigarettes and alcohol but it is the taste you crave, the taste of him that you have come to know so well over these last couple of weeks. You can’t resist the kiss. Your mouth opens greedily and you can feel his tongue in your mouth.

            A loud laugh causes the two of you to separate. But no one is there. The laughter from the bonfire is being carried on the ocean breeze. Your heart is racing in your chest as you look at Sam. He puts the cigarette back in between his lips and moves so his back is facing the patio.

            Then his other hand is slinking up your dress, up your thighs, up to your underwear. You let out a small noise as his fingers run down the fabric of your underwear. It is too dark to see his eyes but you can see the glow of his cigarette as he slips his fingers past your underwear and along your pussy.

            You close your eyes as Sam inserts a finger inside of you. You have been wet since the two of you ended up over here and you can practically feel him grin.

            “Little anxious, are we?” He says to you, his voice slightly muffled by the cigarette in his mouth.

            His finger is buried in your pussy and he begins to pump it in and out of you. Your eyes flutter open. This is wrong – so wrong. The two of you could get caught at any moment. But instead of it making you want to stop, instead it just succeeds in only making you want it more.

            Another finger goes inside of you. You look over at Sam who is watching you intently.

            “You will have to flick the ash off your cigarette soon.” You say quietly.

            “Bet I can make you finish before I have to do that.” He challenges.

            You let out a small laugh, “Alright. Let’s see it, Mr. Drake.”

            His breath catches at that and he begins to pump his fingers in and out of you. It feels so good – and even better when his fingers switch to your clit instead. You are trying to stay quiet, focused on the tip of his cigarette, watching it slowly burn.

            He is rubbing your clit quickly and the intensity is making your knees feel weak. You shudder and can feel your orgasm mounting. Then you close your eyes tightly and your climax begins. A gasp slips out of your mouth as you cum on Sam’s fingers.

            He holds you up as you cum, glancing behind him to make sure no one is walking nearby. As your fingers grip his arm, you let out another soft moan. Sam kisses the top of your head as your orgasm finishes. It had been so intense that you feel as if you can’t walk for a few seconds.

            Then Sam is grinning at you as he takes his cigarette and flicks the ash on the ground. You laugh and roll your eyes at his confidence. You can feel his hard cock through his pants against your leg which only makes you want him more.

            “Will you fuck me?” You look up at him.

            “Pretty risky, don’t you think?”

            “We can sneak away to your room. To your bathroom. To anywhere,” You pout, knowing he has a weakness for it, “Please, Mr. Drake.”

            He takes the smoke out of his mouth and crushes it beneath his feet before going, “You’re going to be the ruin of me, you know that? One minute. In my bathroom. So we have more privacy.”

            You nod and watch him turn around. He heads back into the beach house and you exhale slowly. Waiting the full minute is supreme torture. Each second feels like an hour long. When you finally count the minute out, you head back inside.

            You weave your way through the party, dodging your parents and family friends, until you get to Sam’s room. You slip inside and go into his bathroom. He is waiting for you, leaning against the bathroom counter.

            The two of you don’t speak as you shut and lock the door behind you. Sam pulls you towards him and the two of you are kissing as if you need each other to live.

            “We have to be quick,” He says against your neck, “Okay?”

            You nod although you aren’t sure if he sees it because you are too busy unzipping his pants. His dick is rock hard, thick and warm, and you are eager for it to be inside of you.

            “Will you fuck me hard, Mr. Drake?” You say in between kissing him as he practically tears your underwear off of you.

            “On all fours on the floor.” He says in your ear and you smile at him as you get to your knees.

            All you have to hold onto is the carpet in the bathroom. You hold onto it as Sam gets behind you, hiking your dress around your hips.

            “You know, you’ve moderately improved on being quiet,” Sam says to you as you feel the head of his cock pressing against your pussy, “Think you can achieve it this time?”

            “I’m a fast learner.”

            “You are but not in this area.” He teases you and then he is entering you.

            From this angle, his dick feels even more amazing than usual. You let out a gasp and then cover your own mouth. He is filling you up in one swift motion and you lower your forehead to the tile, closing your eyes.

            Sam lets out a quiet moan and then doesn’t move. You stay like this for a minute so – his cock buried deep inside of you in his bathroom, with the muffled noises of the party just outside his room – before you wiggle your hips.

            He takes the hint and begins to fuck you. His hands are gripping your waist, digging into your skin as his cock rams in and out of you at a fast pace. You grab the edges of the carpet on the floor and try your best to remain silent.

            You are so wet that you are taking his cock easily with each thrust. You can hear Sam breathing hard – he has always been better at being quiet than you are. You are just about to start thrusting your hips back against his cock when you hear the bedroom door open.

            Sam goes still and you look over your shoulder at him. You realize in your haste to get in here that you had forgotten to lock the bedroom door, just the bathroom.

            “Sam, are you in here?” Someone calls – thank god it isn’t one of your parents.

            He clears his throat, “Uh, yeah, in the bathroom, what’s up?”

            “Someone said you were going to get ice,” The man sounded sort of drunk which was of no surprise, “Did you get the ice?”

            Did this guy really track Sam down to ask him this? Just your luck. Sam is still slowly moving his cock in and out of you as if he can’t bring himself to completely stop. Your breath catches and you wish this guy would just go away.

            “Uh, yeah, just had to get something in here,” Sam says, trying to make his voice sound normal as his cock slips back inside of you, “The ice is in the garage in the fridge in there if you want to grab it before me.”

            “Thanks, man.” The guy says.

            Please go away, you want to shout as you try to move your hips back to take Sam’s dick.

            Then the guy goes, “Great party!”

            “Uh, thanks! Thank you!” Sam says as he reaches forward and grabs your hair.

            The guy says something else but honestly you don’t hear it. You are too focused on Sam holding onto your hair and gently pulling your head back. Then the guy leaves, slamming the bedroom door loudly behind him as he drunkenly goes to get ice.

            “Christ, finally.” Sam grunts and then he doesn’t waste any time.

            His hand tugs on your hair and you love it. Your ass smacks against him as you try to match his thrusts. You are both making too much noise. You are both being too reckless tonight. Maybe it is because summer is over and you don’t know what the fall will bring in. Maybe it is just because you are both too into each other to think clearly.

            In any case, you gasp, “Pull my hair harder.”

            Sam obeys, yanking on your hair as he fucks you. You can hear how wet you are – you can hear your pussy engulf his cock with each thrust inside of you as your fingers try to hold onto the carpet. Your head is pulled back from him grabbing your hair.

            “Mr. Drake, I’m going to cum,” You say in a strangled voice, “I’m going to cum.”

            He is moaning your name over and over again, trying to keep quiet, as you meet his thrusts with your hips. He lets go of your hair as he grabs your hips hard. You know he is about to finish too.

            “In me, in me,” You plead, your toes curling from pleasure, “Please, Mr. Drake.”

            Then the two of you are cumming. Sam’s breath catches and you bury your face in the bathroom carpet, trying your best to be as quiet as he is. You can feel him shooting inside of you, feel the warmth of Sam’s load emptying in you as your own orgasm washes over you. Your skin is flushed and you are breathing so hard that it is the only thing you can hear. There is a roaring in your ears of the blood rushing as you shiver.

            Then Sam is pulling out of you. His chest is rising and falling rapidly as you turn and sit down on the bathroom floor, trying to catch your breath. Sam sits next to you. Your backs are against the tub. You can hear the muffled music of the party.

            “Jesus, I need a cigarette.” He says.

            “Me too.” You joke.

            “No way. Cutting you off. You only need one bad thing in your life and you have me.” He says as he grabs your hand.

            He runs his thumb over your knuckles and you rest your head on his shoulder. The two of you stay like this – longer than you should – quietly soaking each other up.

            Finally, Sam tilts your face up to his and kisses you softly before going, “We should get back to the party.”

            “Right. They might not have found the ice. Chaos could be ruling out there.”

            He laughs and kisses the top of your head. He helps you to your feet. You are going to be leaking him out all night but you secretly like it. You like the idea of the two of you knowing that and no one else knowing.

            Sam leaves the room first. As you watch him go, you don’t feel as nervous about fall encroaching on the two of you.

            You know you two will be just fine.


	4. Four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not being able to be apart from Sam for too long, you have gone off and met him overseas on a business trip. After waiting all day for him to come back from a business meeting, you are eager to feel his touch again.

            When Sam finally comes into the hotel room, you slip out of your chair and hurry over to see him. As you rest against the doorway to the bedroom, you drink in the sight of him. Sam is dressed a bit nicer than usual. He had a meeting with a potential client today. His white dress shirt looks pressed and clean and his black dress pants are a step above the faded jeans he usually wears when the two of you are sneaking around together.

            “How was the meeting?” You ask him.                     

            Sam looks up and when his eyes land on you, he smiles, “Boring. But I think it went well.”

            “Well, that’s good.” You tilt your head to one side as he comes over to you.

            “Is that my shirt?” He asks you, wrapping one arm around your waist.

            You look down at Sam’s shirt. It is too large for you but it smells like him. After he had left early this morning, you had stayed in the hotel room. You could have explored the city – you are overseas and it is a brand new location for you – but you felt a bit lovesick without Sam and had opted to stay inside.

            “No, I think this is mine.” You joke.

            Sam pulls you closer, smiling, and kisses you. Even though you have been with him for a week, it has been eight hours since the last time you got to kiss him and it feels like a lifetime. His hand is on the back of your neck, pulling you against him. Your mouth opens and you feel his tongue against yours.

            When Sam had told you he was going out of the country for two weeks, you had originally thought you’d find a way to handle it. The two of you had been secretly seeing each other for over six months now. Besides a couple of trusted friends, and Sam’s brother (who had just groaned in disbelief), no one else knew.

            But after two days without seeing him, the two of both had felt a longing impossible to describe. When Sam had invited you to come see him for the rest of the trip, you had lied to your parents about going on a trip overseas with some friends and had left as quickly as possible.

            “I’m going to make some coffee. Do you want some?” Sam asks, kissing the top of your head.

            “No, I’m okay.” You say, mostly just wanting to fuck him and worry about coffee later.

            Sam goes over to the desk with the coffee machine. You watch him quietly. In the six months you’ve been dating him, you’ve had more fun than you have with anyone else. You know it is still wrong – with your age difference and Sam being a family friend, the entire thing is wrong and will never be right. But as the days past, you are starting to know that you want to be with him long term. This doesn’t feel like some fling to you.

            You go over to the table and sit on the edge of it. Sunlight is streaming through the open window, causing shadows and shapes to stretch across the plush carpet. When Sam turns on the coffee machine, he comes over to you.

            “What did you do today?” He asks and you can smell the cigarettes and cologne on him.

            “I missed you.” You say, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

            Sam’s eyes soften, “I missed you too.”

            His fingers trail up your neck and then he cups your cheek gently as you look up at him. Then Sam lowers his lips to yours, kissing you softly. You nibble on his bottom lip with your teeth and he smiles against your lips.

            “I think the coffee can wait, don’t you, Mr. Drake?” You whisper to him, flicking your eyes up to meet his.

            Sam closes his eyes briefly before going, “You would think after six months, that wouldn’t be so oddly hot, but it still is.”

            You laugh and then your lips are meeting again. This time the kiss is harder as if the last eight hours had actually been eight years. His fingers are trailing up your thighs. You are only wearing his shirt so there is no fabric blocking him from touching your skin there.

            Goosebumps break out across your skin as your kiss gross deeper. Your lips are crushed against his as the air fills with the scent of the coffee that is brewing. When the kiss ends, Sam is looking at you as if you are his entire world.

            “I’ve been thinking about you all day.” He admits and his voice has dropped, which you know by now indicates he is turned on.

            “What about?” You whisper and your lips brush against his with each syllable.

            “Tasting you.” He growls in your ear and you feel a thrill shoot through you.

            Before you can reply, Sam is yanking a chair over and sitting down it. He pulls you forward so your ass is almost hanging off the table. He is spreading your thighs open with his fingers. All you are wearing is a pair of underwear which he is pulling off of you.

            You have been thinking about him all day, no matter how hard you have tried not to. You are addicted to Sam’s every touch and kiss. Instead of your desire burning out, it only seems to grow stronger as time goes by.

            With his face in between your thighs, a sight which you don’t think you will ever grow tired of, you feel his tongue barely touch your lips. Even though the touch is so minor, you let out a gasp from the pleasure that seems to be rolling through your body.

            Sam takes this as a sign to keep going. His tongue probes your folds before slipping into your hole to taste you. One of your hands grip the side of the table as your other hand takes a fistful of his hair and holds his head in place.

            Sam lets out a muffled groan from in between your thighs as he tastes you. His tongue is in your hole, moving in and out of it before he drags it up against your slit. Your head is thrown back and your eyes are closed as Sam’s tongue circles against your clit – once, twice – before he looks up at you.

            “As always, you taste fucking amazing.” He says to you.

            You look down at him. He looks good like this, with his face in between your legs and your fingers curling around his hair. You don’t get to reply because his tongue is swirling across your clit again. Sam sucks on it a little before his tongue is back in your hole.

            It is amazing and overwhelming. You haven’t even been with a guy that could actually eat pussy out. The most they ever did was lazily roll their tongues around and wait impatiently for you to cum. Sam was the polar opposite of that. He always had you finish with his mouth and seemingly couldn’t get enough of tasting you.

            When he goes back to sucking on your clit gently, your fingers tighten around his hair and you arch your hips a little. You are so close to finishing and Sam knows it. He is lapping at your pussy, his tongue flicking over your clit so fast that your hips buck.

            Then you are moaning his name, over and over again, as you grind your pussy against his face. Sam’s fingers are digging into your thighs as he eats you out as you cum.

            When you finally come down from your orgasm, you are trying to catch your breath. Sam stands up and pulls on your (his, technically) shirt, bringing you towards him. He kisses you and you can taste yourself on him.

            Then he is helping you down from the table, making sure your legs won’t give out from how hard you have cum. It takes only fifteen seconds to get to the bed but they feel endless.

            You push Sam down on the bed and climb on top of him. You can feel how hard he is against his dress slacks. The bedroom windows are open, letting in the bright light flooding into the room. Your room is on the fifteenth floor but you can barely stop to look at the view with Sam being in front of you.

            His hands are around your waist as your lips are pressed sloppily together. You are trying to unbutton his shirt but grow frustrated and go to for his pants instead. Throwing the belt off the bed and the pants the floor, you practically have to slow yourself down from taking Sam in your mouth at the spot.

            He is rock hard and when you grab him at the base of his dick, he groans. Your tongue is running across his balls before dragging up the side of his cock before you take the head in your mouth.

            Sam lets out a strangled noise in the back of his throat as you take as much as you can in your mouth. You run your tongue along the side of his cock and up across the tip as your head bobs up and down. His fingers are running through his hair as his cock slips out from in between your lips.

            As you jerk him off, you look up at him. He had been in the process of taking his shirt off when you had started to suck him. His chest is exposed and you take in the sight of his well-toned body. Lucky you, you think and stop yourself from grinning before you are taking his dick back in your mouth.

            Sam is breathing heavily and after another minute of this, he groans, “Stop.”

            You do, letting go of his dick as he pulls you towards him. Your lips are crushed in a feverish kiss as you straddle him, getting ready to take him inside of you. Lately, Sam has liked you being on top. You are pretty sure he loves how dirty it is – riding him like that as he takes in the sight of you.

            As he slips inside of your soaking wet pussy, you let out a moan. You are still just wearing his shirt. Sam’s own shirt is still technically on him but you can see his muscles and that is all you care about. He grips your hips as you start to rock against him, enjoying the feeling of him buried deep inside of you.

            You go slowly, as if the two of you have all the time in the world. The sun slants against the hotel in the afternoon sun and shadows crisscross over Sam’s face as he closes his eyes in pleasure. You like grinding your pussy against his cock and watch how much he loves it.

            The protests of him being too old for you and him being a family friend had finally died out about a month ago. Now when they two of you fucked, Sam to fully accept that he was in too far to try to pretend those things bothered you. Secretly, you think he loves it. He loves how dirty it is – an extra element to your fucking that thrills the both of you.

            As you start to pick up the pace, you can’t help but start to moan at how good he feels inside of you. Your pussy is clenched around his thick cock. Each time you bring your hips down, you can feel him hit that sweet spot that he always seems to be able to hit.

            After a few minutes of this, Sam pulls you forward. He wraps his arms around you. You are pressed against him and hold onto him. He starts to thrust inside you, holding you tightly against him. He pulls his cock completely out before slamming inside of you. You are so wet that your pussy sucks up his cock with each thrust.

            You are shuddering, your face buried in his neck as you take his cock. He is moaning your name in your ear with each thrust. When he fucks you like this, you know you are going to cum together. Sam loves to hold you like this and have you cum against his cock.

            Your fingers are clenching the pillow behind his head as he grunts. You whimper, trying to move your hips against his vigorous pounding.

            “Mr. Drake,” You manage to gasp out, “Please – don’t stop…”

            He nudges your face with his and you turn yours so the two of you can kiss. Your kiss is sloppy and you love it. You can hear your pussy making soft sucking noises as he fucks you hard. You moan in his mouth and start to quiver.

            When the kiss ends, Sam is biting and tugging on your bottom lip as the two of you get closer to finishing. You are whimpering against him, trying to move your hips against his thrusts. Sam is groaning – he always sounds so fucking good when he is moaning like this.

            You gasp as Sam’s dick goes deep inside of you and then you are cumming. For the second time in an hour, you are quivering and shuddering. You are moaning loudly, unable to be quiet as you cum against Sam’s cock.

            He arches his hips and is cumming as well. You can feel his load filling you, feel his hot cum inside of you, as he moans your name. Together the two of you finish together – as always, perfectly in sync.

            When you finally are finished, you lay limply against him, trying to get feeling back into your legs. Sam’s eyes are closed and he looks as if he is going to fall asleep.

            You close your eyes as well, resting your head against his chest. You listen to his heartbeat start to slow down. His body is warm and covered in a thin layer of sweat.

            Sleepily, Sam goes, “I love you.”

            Surprised, you raise your head and look up at him. He has never said that before. You knew you loved him – you had loved him for so long – but had never said it. You always got the feeling that Sam was afraid of falling in love with you for the same reasons he was so turned on by you.

            As if realizing what he said, he opens his eyes and looks back at you. He is blushing. You don’t think you have ever seen Sam blush before.

            “Sorry. I don’t – fuck, I didn’t –”

            “I love you too.” You reply simply.

            His breath catches and then he is propping himself up a little. You are practically just sitting in his lap now as he looks at you.

            “Really?” Sam finally replies as if he can’t believe it.

            “No, I’m joking. What I really meant was I think you left your coffee sitting for too long and it’s going to be burnt.”

            Sam reaches out for you and is pulling you against him. You trail your fingers against his chest as he runs his fingers through his hair.

            “I want to be with you for a long time,” He finally admits, “I know your parents will probably never, ever want to see me again and will hate me but…”

            “I don’t care,” You finish for him, “I love you, Sam, and I want to be with you.”

            The corners of his mouth quirk up into a smile and then he is kissing you again. This kiss is softer as if he is afraid you are going to pull away from him. But you have no intentions of pulling away.

            No matter what happens in the future, in regards to your parents or anyone else being angry, you know that you love Sam Drake more than anything else. You know the two of you belong together.

            And judging by how happy he looks right now, bathed in sunlight from the window, you think he agrees with you.

           


End file.
